Cinq fois où Sherlock pleura
by oOWhite Fox From NorthOo
Summary: Il y a des fois où l'on ne peut pas toujours retenir ses larmes... Cinq vignettes dans la vie de Sherlock, traduction d'un os de Nova-chan.


Hello ! Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du temps que je prends pour A Goodbye mais la rentrée est là et je n'ai que très peu de temps pour moi dernièrement. Ensuite, j'ai la joie d'être grippée depuis deux semaines déjà, ce qui ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Enfin, je m'excuse platement auprès de CelieHardy à qui j'avais promis de poster ça depuis près d'une semaine déjà... .

Résumé: Cinq fois où notre cher détective consultant a versé des larmes.

Rating: M

Genre: Angst majoritairement, fluff un peu.

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage à moi, évidemment, et surtout il s'agit d'une traduction de l'excellente Nova-chan ! ^^ Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinq fois où Sherlock pleura<strong>

1

Il avait pleuré étant enfant et en tant que petit garçon, mais ça ne comptait pas. Une fois qu'il eut un certain âge, cependant, il ne s'accorda plus le droit de pleurer, encore moins devant qui que ce fut. Mycroft ne pleurait pas. Son père ne pleurait pas, alors pourquoi le ferait-il ? Les circonstances devaient être précises et importantes pour dégrader son état émotionnel de cette manière. Cependant, il y eut cinq fois dans sa vie où Sherlock pleura, dont personne ne devrait jamais entendre parler.

La première fois, il était âgé de huit ans. Ses courtes boucles rebondissaient sur son front dans sa hâte de rentrer de l'école. Son expérience sur le rhododendron avait purulé toute la journée dans sa penderie, et il lui tardait de voir si l'acide butyrique avait changé l'odeur du plant bourgeonnant. Sa mère s'était plainte de la puanteur toute la semaine, sans être capable d'en trouver l'origine.

Il ralentit sa course pour une démarche plus détendue lorsqu'il entendit des cris étranglés et des rires provenant de l'autre côté d'une clôture. Sherlock pressa son visage contre la barrière, s'efforçant d'apercevoir la moindre activité au travers d'un petit trou. Il y avait là quatre garçons, un peu plus âgés que lui, et un chat rabougri, fatigué. Sherlock observa avec horreur l'un des garçons se saisir du chat boiteux par la queue et approcher un briquet de son oreille.

Sherlock avait bondi par-dessus la barrière en deux secondes chrono, son cartable abandonné sur le trottoir. Avant que les quatre préadolescents aient remarqué sa présence, il avait soutiré le briquet des mains du garçon. Le gamin émit un son de surprise confuse, mais il fut rapidement réduit au silence par le poing de Sherlock s'abattant sur son nez. Les trois autres se levèrent précipitamment, adoptant aussitôt des positions agressives face à l'intrus. Sherlock démonta les deux premiers en quatre ou cinq coups de poings et directs chacun, mais le troisième s'empara d'un bâton et le frappa à la tête avec. Sherlock tomba au sol, hébété, tandis que les garçons s'enfuyaient par une allée.

Sherlock finit par s'asseoir, constatant le filet de sang à sa tempe. Il se tourna vers le chat gris et décharné, qui était étendu au sol, ayant abandonné la lutte. A en juger par son apparence, le chat avait une forme de sida féline, ou un cancer. Elle était redoutablement maigre, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel pour un chat des rues, puisqu'ils avaient toujours moyen de chasser leur nourriture. Sa maladie l'avait affaiblie, elle était donc incapable de poursuivre ses proies comme d'habitude. Il lui manquait des carrés de poils, soit d'une mauvaise rencontre avec un autre chat, soit par les quatre fauteurs de trouble qui l'avaient torturée. Etendue là sur son flanc, ses yeux bleu froid fixant droit ceux gris de Sherlock.

Avec la délicatesse d'un chirurgien, Sherlock recueillit le chat et le serra contre sa poitrine. Il la fit entrer clandestinement chez lui jusque dans sa chambre, évitant toute autre personne à la maison à ce moment-là.

Il la baptisa Devon.

Elle était morte le matin suivant.

Il fixa son corps immobile et se raidissant déjà, et souhaita l'avoir trouvée plus tôt. Il la drapa précautionneusement dans une taie d'oreiller en soie et plaça son petit corps dans une boite à chaussures. Il la transporta jusque dans le parc et creusa soigneusement une petite tombe entre les parterres de fleurs.

Sa tâche accomplie, Sherlock s'agenouilla devant le monticule de terre. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui qu'un animal qu'il avait trouvé la veille puisse le faire se sentir aussi mal à sa mort. Il pensa à la cruauté des quatre garçons, et au mal qui avait arraché ses forces à Devon. De froides larmes coulèrent jusqu'à son menton et il les essuya, trahi. Il n'aimait pas l'affection, peu importait pour qui, ou pour quoi. C'était bien trop douloureux.

/

2

Lorsque cela se produisit à nouveau, il avait seize ans. Il travaillait en tant qu'agent de chenil dans un hôpital vétérinaire, de cette façon il avait accès aux cadavres pour autopsie.

Et à la kétamine qu'il glissait parfois dans sa poche à sa sortie.

Un jeudi après-midi, il se glissa dans le grenier du bâtiment principal sur le campus de son école et força une petite porte qui conduisait sur le toit. Sherlock s'affaissa contre une bouche d'aération métallique qui sortait du toit et ouvrit son petit kit de kétamine en intraveineuse. Il inspira une bouffée d'air alors qu'il s'injectait la drogue dans le bras. Il permit à l'anesthésiant de le tirer un peu vers le fond. D'étranges sons étouffés commencèrent à déferler sur lui, alors que d'éclatantes et artificielles couleurs débordaient de la palette de couleurs habituelle du toit.

« Lève-toi. »

Il regarda autour de lui, malade de peur que quelqu'un l'ait trouvé. Il n'y avait personne.

« Debout, va jusqu'au rebord. »

« Quoi ? » dit-il, sa propre voix sonnant distante et étrange.

« Tu n'es rien. Lève-toi, va jusqu'au rebord et saute. »

Il secoua la tête à la voix imaginaire.

« Maintenant saute. »

Il eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se tenait déjà sur le bord du toit. Ses orteils étaient tendus au-delà de la limite de l'affleurement de pierre. Son corps vacilla, déséquilibré.

« Non… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, pour la voix, pour Dieu.

« Saute. Personne n'y fera attention. Exceptée celle chargée de nettoyer le bordel. »

Sherlock posa un de ses pieds derrière lui lentement, prudemment.

« Je ne sauterais pas. » réitéra-t-il.

« Mais tu le veux, » répondit la voix.

Une lueur soudaine apparut à l'horizon, l'aveuglant momentanément, et une sombre silhouette agrippa ses jambes, essayant de le balancer par-dessus le bord.

« Non ! » cria-t-il, son pied frappant l'illusion. « Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Il tomba, heurta durement son dos contre le ciment et les graviers du toit. Les derniers vestiges de ses hallucinations s'estompaient, les couleurs s'écoulaient et s'étiolaient.

Une dernière voix lui murmura, se moquant de lui « Tu es seul. »

Sherlock se roula sur le côté, son dos l'élançant douloureusement. Il fixa son bras tendu, couvert de traces profondes dues aux drogues diverses.

Il sanglota. Il ne s'était jamais autant soucié de la solitude dans sa vie.

/

3

Il ne pense plus jamais à la troisième fois.

Du moins, il essaie de ne pas le faire. Occasionnellement des fragments épars de ce jour – et de la nuit qui le précéda – perçaient à travers son conscient sous contrôle.

Cela s'était passé lorsqu'il avait vingt ans. Il s'était éveillé dans un étrange endroit, une penderie, mais une penderie loin de lui être familière. Son esprit était brumeux, comme s'il avait pris un quelconque sédatif. Son cou était tordu dans un drôle d'angle, raide et douloureux lorsqu'il tenta de le bouger. Il chercha à se redresser mais une douleur aigue l'en empêcha.

Il se figea. La douleur venait d'une zone très délicate, très personnelle.

C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il ne portait pas ses sous-vêtements.

Il retint un cri et s'étouffa à la recherche d'air. _Comment ?_ lui hurlait son esprit, _comment est-ce arrivé ?_

Et il se rappela le bar. Il était supposé rencontrer l'un de ses contacts pour des informations impliquant les plans d'un vol de bijoux. Il y avait eu des boissons, son contact n'était jamais venu, une puissante paire de mains l'avait conduit à un taxi…

Sherlock coula délicatement son index entre ses jambes. Il en revint poisseux, sale, dégoûtant. Il commença à hyperventiler, mais força cette pulsion à se taire également, son seul désir étant de sortir de cette penderie, de cette maison inconnue, et de retourner à son appartement. Son chez lui où rien ne lui arrivait, où rien ne lui ferait du mal, où il pourrait penser et penser encore et personne ne pourrait l'interrompre.

Il quitta l'appartement où il se trouvait et ne su pas où il était. La rue lui était méconnue. Les gens étaient étrangers, les maisons ne lui étaient d'aucun secours.

Il appela Mycroft depuis une cabine téléphonique, sachant que son frère pourrait retracer son appel depuis son bureau. Son coup de fil passé, Sherlock se cacha entre deux immeubles, glissant sur le sol humide, négligemment.

Il s'autorisa à pleurer cette fois-là, se disant que c'était tolérable tant qu'il avait fini avant que la secrétaire de Mycroft n'arrive.

/

4

Lorsque Sherlock eut vingt-cinq ans, il commença à accepter des enquêtes pour un détective privé. Une fois qu'il commença à enquêter, il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait se perdre dans la logique et l'intensité des crimes et des affaires. En plus des diverses drogues auxquelles il cédait, il commença à négliger les besoins de base de tout être humain comme manger et dormir.

Une nuit très tard (ou était-ce très tôt le matin ?) il pistait le mari infidèle de quelqu'un à travers les clubs du centre-ville. Sherlock n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours, survivant de café et de sachets de sucre. Il avait suivi cet homme, Klive, pendant toutes ses activités professionnelles , ainsi que pendant ses rencontres extraconjugales. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis bientôt trente-huit heures.

Sherlock détourna son attention de Klive pour un bref instant quand un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années lui proposa de l'ecstasy. Sherlock ne s'encombrait plus avec aucun hallucinogène d'aucune sorte, mais s'enquit à propos de cocaïne et d'oxycodone. Le petit nigaud n'était pas un dealer, il s'avéra juste intéressé par l'idée de faire planer Sherlock.

Aussitôt eut-il reporté son attention à sa tâche que Sherlock réalisa que Klive, d'une manière ou d'une autre lui avait filé entre les doigts. Jurant, Sherlock se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et sortit en courant à l'arrière du club palpitant de musique.

Dans la ruelle, il vit l'ombre d'un homme courir précipitamment dans les ténèbres. Sherlock se lança après lui et empila quelques caisses en bois pour sauter par-dessus un grillage. Quand il atterrit de l'autre côté, sa vision s'assombrit à la périphérie et il se sentit mal. Rageant contre ce corps qui osait le trahir, il ignora sa fatigue et continua sa course.

Il trébucha sur un tuyau scié qu'il n'aurait jamais pu voir dans la lumière voilée. Il s'écrasa sur son épaule, avec un craquement sonore. Sherlock hurla de douleur, serrant son épaule démise, tressaillant dans l'allée crasseuse.

Merde. Il ne serait pas payé pour ce travail. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas payer les courses, ou de la cocaïne, ou quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'il aille demander de l'aide à Mycroft.

Ce train de pensées fut stoppé par une vague de douleur qui fit naitre une unique larme au coin de son œil. Sherlock la laissa couler le long de sa joue amèrement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas utiliser son corps sans que celui-ci ne soit une fichue gêne ?

Après quelques moments de dégoût pour lui-même, Sherlock se mit sur ses pieds et prit la direction de son appartement.

/

5

La cinquième fois que cela se produisit, il savait qu'il le méritait. Il était étendu sur le carrelage glacé d'une salle de bain, tremblant et toussant lamentablement. Il n'essayait plus de quitter la salle de bain puisqu'il avait le besoin de purger son estomac souvent et au bon vouloir de ce dernier. Sherlock ressentait une épouvantable douleur dans son abdomen, presque aussi horrible que lorsqu'il avait eu un calcul rénal. Son dos aussi était douloureux, pas un réel rival de son estomac cependant. Il avait trop chaud, transpirait et était presque aveugle de fièvre. Son cœur pulsait dans son cerveau.

Trente milligrammes et tout disparaitrait. Il savait où s'en procurer, il savait où trouver la seringue et le garrot. Il savait comment quitter l'appartement de Lestrade sans que l'inspecteur ne s'en aperçoive.

Mais il ne ferait rien de tout ça. Pratiquement condamner un innocent à mort parce qu'il était stone était complètement irréaliste, même pour Sherlock.

Il resta donc étendu là, sur le sol de la salle de bain de Lestrade, des heures durant. Et quand la douleur et l'inconfort l'écrasèrent au point de s'effondrer, il relâcha sa frustration au travers de ses larmes.

/

1

Il était en colère et souffrait beaucoup quand cela arriva à nouveau. Il s'étira dans son inconfortable lit d'hôpital et ses draps serrés et abrasifs, sous l'éclat des lumières fluorescentes au-dessus de lui. L'étirement s'avéra peu judicieux tandis qu'un spasme, comme s'il recevait un choc électrique, embrasait son abdomen. Sa plaie par arme blanche était insignifiante, trois fois rien. Et pourtant, il se trouvait qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir du lit et se mettre debout.

_Maudits soient ces gros bras_, pensa-t-il amèrement, pestant contre la douleur aigue causée par le moindre petit mouvement.

Des pas familiers remontèrent le long du couloir. _Ah, évidemment. Le voilà qui vient me réprimander pour m'être égratigné_.

John entra dans la chambre silencieuse, ses yeux grands ouverts et dardant un regard inquiet. Quand son regard s'illumina en voyant Sherlock, assis et plutôt bien portant, il fut à ses côtés en un instant.

« Oh mon dieu, Sherlock » expira-t-il, notant le sang qui perçait les bandages.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air d'aller bien en fait… »

Il évalua les flancs maigres de Sherlock, son regard clinique cherchant des anomalies. Sherlock choisit de rester silencieux, attendant d'entendre le refrain bien connu.

Qui ne vint pas. John continua de parler.

« Personne ne pouvait rien me dire sur ton état. » eut-il du mal à dire. « Personne ne _savait_ rien de ton état… »

John bougea lentement, posément.

Sherlock recula presque quand John abaissa la barrière de sécurité du lit et grimpa à côté de lui. Le lit était petit, mais John fit en sorte de s'allonger sur le côté, son corps épousant celui de Sherlock. Le docteur posa son bras avec douceur, tendresse sur la poitrine de Sherlock, sa main reposant sur le biceps de l'autre.

La voix de John se brisa alors qu'il murmurait « Je suis si heureux que tu ailles bien… »

_Fais chier_ _!_ se dit Sherlock. _Il s'attend à ce que je réponde quoi ?_

La réponse à cette question lui vint, peu après. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il pouvait juste rester étendu là et apprécier la seule personne qui ait jamais pris soin de lui, assez pour être inquiétée par sa blessure ridicule. Il fut soudain submergé par un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis l'enfance : le contentement.

Sherlock bougea pour coller son front contre celui de John. Le visage du docteur était barbouillé de larmes de soulagement et de bonheur. Sherlock réalisa soudain que le sien l'était aussi.

* * *

><p>Vous voici arrivés à la fin de ce one-shot que j'ai pris grand plaisir à traduire ^^ N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, je me ferais une joie de transmettre vos commentaires à Nova-chan n_n Encore merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! A bientôt ^^<p> 


End file.
